


（人/棍cop，群X，变态）开了一半的车

by fishdick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Gang Rape, Gore, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick
Summary: 虽然也不会有人看了……但还是好希望有kudos……我靠有天使给我点赞了谢谢谢谢谢谢霸霸😭😭我好开心啊我要哭了
Relationships: aliens/rick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	（人/棍cop，群X，变态）开了一半的车

“oh,hey morty，”cop顿时放松下来，“那个...我这是在哪里？你看见我的搭档了吗？也是一个莫蒂，他警服上有——”  
“哦哦，当然当然，”男孩笑得很奇怪，“先让我检查一下你的身体。Rick。”他的手隔着被子抚摸上cop的腹部，暧昧的揉捏让警察吸了口气，他咬紧牙忍受着，直到那只手向下探去。  
”嘿，等等——”他皱起眉头想拨开男孩，但试了几次都没能碰到对方，cop疑惑地低头，看到本该时手的地方空无一物时，心顿时凉了半截。  
感受到病人的视线，莫蒂顺势便掀开被子。无处可见四肢。cop头脑一片空白，嘴唇颤抖着，愈发尖利的耳鸣声环绕在四周。  
“恢复得很好嘛，触压觉完全没受损伤，”男孩拉下他身上松垮的病号服，他便赤裸裸暴露在空气中，圆钝的残肢被抓着摆弄了几下，他的肌肉因刺激而收紧。  
“嗯，可以了。”莫蒂自言自语道。cop无助地转向他，眼角的泪滑落下来。下一刻他被一把抱起，轻飘的体重有些失真。  
接下来的记忆有些模糊。他被戴上项圈，套好狗链，披了点衣物后又被抱去了一间套房。他麻木地躺在大床上，盯着天花板上奢华的吊灯。有很多人走了进来，他慌张地转头寻找那个护工，男孩却已经走向了门口，和被保镖簇拥着的人做报告。  
big morty。  
cop终于明白了自己的处境。  
他们站在床沿俯视自己怪异的身躯，扯掉身上仅有的一层布料让他最后的尊严破碎。big morty独自站在他身前，眯眼观赏着，几个保镖得到允许，从床侧爬过来，试探着捏住他短短的断肢。cop浑身一激灵，过度敏感的新生皮肤被粗糙灼热的手指揉捏着，他本能地想挣脱，却被抱起坐到其中一人的怀里。  
“放，放开我......求求你们......”他从未感到如此脆弱，细瘦的腰部被单手掐住向下按动，臀部被迫摩擦身后人鼓突的裆部，男人另一只手恶意捏他乳粒。又有人俯身上前啃咬他的锁骨。锁链向后拽去，他仰头靠在男人结实的肩上，死死咬着牙憋下眼泪。  
两截短短的大腿被当成把手使用，他们轻而易举分开cop的臀瓣，提起他，将紧闭的穴展示给众人，怪笑声中他们纷纷上手掐他腿根和会阴，干涩的手指节直接塞进未作准备的后穴搅动着，cop的细腰挺成漂亮的弓状，他颤抖着，在粗鲁的动作下痛苦地呻吟。“真是个婊子。这样爽吗？”另一根手指强硬挤进来，感受到滚烫的内壁阵阵紧缩后下手更没了分寸。cop因疼痛而不断扭动的躯体更激起了众人的兽欲，他们先后拉开了裤链，撸动早已硬挺的滚热柱体摩擦cop光裸的身躯，让顶端分泌的腺液涂抹开来。像玩偶一样的小警察可爱极了，第一次被涂满润滑油的粗大肉棒捅进去时的惊恐表情更是珍贵。他被转交到那人手中，强硬的两手逼他狭窄的屁股吞下整根阴茎。cop惨叫出声，下身撕裂开后再被来回摩擦的剧痛让他仰头咬上对方的肩膀，委屈泄愤似地磨牙，手臂的残余部分则扒着他的衣物，勉强找回一点平衡。阴茎的抽插慢慢容易起来，项圈却在此时猛然收紧，将cop向后拽去，直接摔在床上。  
“你他妈的操了多久了。”说这话的保镖却完全没有怒气，他拽起cop的一段大腿，观察他红肿未闭合的穴，顺带狠狠往他屁股上掴了一掌，掰开臀瓣将自己等候不及的阴茎捅进去。cop侧躺在床上，另一根阴茎摩擦上嘴唇，他任命地张嘴，用唇舌和喉腔服侍取悦这些强奸犯。  
“唔......”屁股里的大阴茎一次次深入碾过他的敏感点，疼痛夹杂着欢愉，被揪着头发强制深喉的窒息感让cop两眼翻白。他有些恐惧地意识到自己的妥协和迎合。  
只是大脑的保护机理。cop安慰自己。但失去四肢，被当成玩物凌虐这件事竟然让他小腹一阵麻软。压在身上的男人更为粗暴地侵犯他，掐在腿根的手用力到留下淤青。


End file.
